shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
The Library
Trista The Library is the largest academic library, can solve your different problems in Tale. It was built many years ago and no one know who is the owner. Thus it belongs to the government. It is located in the center of the city and it is also the symbol of the city. Because of its history, the library reference collection 100 more than 1,000 volumes of the printed books, 1,200 handwritten books, the existing journals, newspapers 9,200 kind. City Tale City article:Tale The city of Tale is located at the center of an ancient forest and the people live in mushroom-like houses that are made of fruit and magical glass. The city deals with a lot of trade, exporting several goods used by other cities across Shan Shui. The city is located in a taiga terrain, which is usually cold, but using the magical warming trees the resident of the city can keep warm Description Appearance Outside This library is also the shape of huge mushroom with two floors. Actually it is the biggest one in Tale. The Library can change the surface color according to the week with white spot. Monday is red. Tuesday is orange. Wednesday is yellow. Thursday is green.Friday is cyan. Saturday is blue and Sunday is purple. Hence people who lived in Tale could see the library and know what day is it today. The library have four doors in western,eastern,southern and northern direction. The first one is provided to children. It is 1.5 meters tall and children only can read those books that they should read. Therefore people needn't worry about children would have chance to read the unhealthy books. The second one is offered to youth and the third is offered to middle-aged crowd. The forth is provided to the old. This direction has escalator to convey old man to the door expediently. This design works out the crowded problem well. If you lived in Tale, you can enter into the library without money. However you can put your money into the wooden case near the door as contribution. Inside The Library inside is divided to four parts because the different entrance in the first floor. The four parts is independent but it has two escalators intersected like 'X' in the center. People can take the escalator to other part except the minor. The second floor is amusement center which can contain about 1,000 people. There are many individual rooms so you can take the book to the second floor. If you want to go upstairs. you should take the rotary stair. All is made of glass but its handrail made of wood covered fruit in the center of library. In this floor, you can check your record what you have read and decide which books you want to buy. But all the book expect newspapers and magazines is not the original. It is printed work. The Library would keep the originals all the time for descendant. Age/History TBA Purpose The Library is provided for people to learn new thing and history about Tale. Because of the huge shape and changing color, it became the symbol of Tale. People Owners Government Residents TBA Users People who lived in TaleCategory:Location Page